


Slovenia's Selection

by Weelderig_Waardeloos



Series: Norwegian Nights [46]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF
Genre: 2012, ESC, Eurovision, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-26
Updated: 2009-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 15:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weelderig_Waardeloos/pseuds/Weelderig_Waardeloos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slovenia chooses their Eurovision song while dealing with their ongoing identity crisis...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slovenia's Selection

Slovenia's Selection

Tonight was the night that Slovenia would choose their Eurovision song. Maja Keuc was also going to be presenting, alongside the usual host, as Maja is one of the few Slovenians who does not confuse her country with Slovakia. The president of Slovenia, President Danilo, had decided that Maja would be a fine candidate to lead Slovenia out of their current identity crisis, which had left many young Slovenians thinking that they are Slovakian. Slovenia's ongoing identity crisis annoyed Maja Keuc, she didn't understand how anyone could confuse her country with Slovakia, especially if Slovenians were confusing themselves with Slovakia. It just didn't make sense to her.  
The stage lit up in the Ljubljana Arena, as two people stepped out onto the stage.  
"Hey everyone!" Maja smiled.  
"Hello to all, and welcome to EMA 2012! This is our Eurovision selection," said Klemen Slakonja, the host of EMA, "And here joining me is Maja Keuc, we both welcome you to the Slovakian Eurovision selection!"  
"For god sake this is Slovenia, not Slovakia!" Maja yelled.  
"Yeah, yeah, that's what I meant to say," Klemen smiled, "Uh... anyway, tonight we will be choosing between two amazing Slovak... uh... Slovenian acts. Tonight, you will be choosing from legendary singer Eva Boto, or the legendary twins, Nika and Eva Prusnik. Tonight, Slovenia, our mission is Eurovision!"  
"Yes, that's right, Klemen," Maja smiled, "Tonight, you will decide who will represent Slovenia this year in the Eurovision Song Contest. Can we have a repeat of our qualification of last year? I certainly hope so!"  
"So, without further ado, let's welcome onto the stage, Eva Boto, and her first song 'Verjamem'!"  
The crowd clapped as Eva Boto came onto the stage.  
Each of the two artists had three songs each that they would peform, and the Slovenian public would then vote for whichever song they liked the best, and the two songs with the most votes would come back in the superfinal. The winner of the superfinal would then go on to represent Slovenia in the Eurovision Song Contest.  
Slovenia was very happy at being in the Eurovision again, and they were also pleased that, unlike many other countries, the weirdness of the Eurovision did not seem to touch Slovenia. And the Slovenian Eurovision entrants were relatively safe from the weird goings on that seemed to effect the surrounding countries.  
After all the songs were done, Klemen and Maja came back out onto the stage.  
"Now, let's explain how this voting works..." Klemen said, "One song from Eva and one song from the twins shall go into the superfinal, where you will be allowed to vote again for your favourite song! The winning song will then represent us at the Eurovision Song Contest 2012 in Baku!"  
"Good luck to all our performers tonight!" Maja smiled.  
\----  
"While we count up the votes, here is the French Eurovision entrant this year, Anggun!" Klemen said.  
"Thank you, Klemen-san. Arigato. I enjoyed very much the twins song about Japan, Konichiwa, I am honoured to be here in Slovakia."  
"Slovenia!!!" Maja yelled.  
"Uh... right," Anggun said, "I am very sorry, Slovenia."  
Maja sighed.  
"Even the foreigners are now confusing us with Slovakia," Maja said.  
"Well," Klemen smiled, "It's great to have you hear in Slovakia with us, Anggun!"  
"Slovenia!!!" Maja said, "We are Slovenia."  
"Yes, Slovenia! That's what I meant, of course. So, anyway," Klemen said, "Anggun is here to sing her Eurovision entry 'Echoes (You and I)', isn't that right, Anggun?"  
"It is sure right, Klemen-san," Anggun said, and then she performed her Eurovision song.  
The crowd loved it.  
"Thank you Slovenia!" Anggun smiled.  
"12 points from Slovenia! That was great!" Maja smiled, as Anggun walked off the stage.  
But there still needed to be more time to count the votes.  
"The votes are not ready yet..." Maja said, "But don't worry, we'll have them as soon as we can!"  
"Yes, but that's not a problem. As we have many more things to show you and we also have some amazing Slovenian acts for you tonight... we have Zlatan Cordic, otherwise known as Zlatko, with his new song... Mism Zvezda!" said Klemen.  
The crowd cheered.  
"And also a performance of Samo Ljubezen for our wonderful fans!" Maja said.  
The crowd cheered again.  
"And another round of applause please for our potential Eurovision entrants who are waiting nervously backstage!" Klemen said, as the audience clapped again.  
\----  
Meanwhile, backstage in the green room, Eva Boto was sitting with Nika and Eva Prusnik.  
"Well," Nika said, "Let the best song win!"  
"Indeed," Eva Boto smiled, "Whichever one of us goes, we shall do our country proud at the Eurovision Song Contest!"  
"Who knows," said Eva Prusnik, "The Eurovision could even be hosted here, next year."  
\----  
Klemen then came out onto the stage, holding the results.  
"This is it..." Maja said, "We now have the results."  
"Yes, we do," said Klemen, "And I can now reveal to you that the songs through to the superfinal are... Eva Boto with 'Verjamem', and the Prusnik twins with 'Konichiwa'!"  
Eva's song, 'Verjamem', was one of the favourites, but the twins song, 'Konichiwa' was another favourite, so it was hard to say whose song would win.  
\----  
The three singers were still waiting in the green room.  
"Good luck everyone," said Eva Prusnik.  
"Yes, we need this luck," said Nika Prusnik, "Don't worry about what happens..."  
"None of us should worry," Eva Boto smiled, "We were all great tonight."  
\----  
A little while later, Klemen came out onto the stage with yet more results.  
"Now it is time for the winner," said Maja, "Good luck to everyone!"  
"And the winner," Klemen said "Our winning song, and our entrant at the Eurovision this year is... it's Eva Boto's 'Verjamem'! Eva Boto, come out of the green room and onto the stage please!"  
The crowd cheered and clapped as Eva Boto came out onto the stage one more time and she performed her song 'Verjamem' which was now Slovenia's song in the Eurovision Song Contest.  
"Thank you Slovenia!" Eva Boto smiled, and Maja smiled too, as someone had finally gotten the name of her country right. Maja couldn't help but feel happy whenever someone recognised her country as Slovenia, and didn't confuse it with Slovakia.  
"Maybe this identity crisis will be over soon," Maja thought to herself, "Of course it will... there is only one name for us, and that is Slovenia!"  
The crowd cheered as Eva Boto happily accepted the EMA trophy from Klemen Slakonja, and also the position as Slovenian Eurovision entrant. It was truly a happy day in Slovenia.  
The End.


End file.
